dendrofandomcom-20200222-history
Rook Holmes
Rook Holmes, real name Lucius Holmes, is a Master of the Kingdom of Altar and the sub-owner of the clan Death Period. Appearance Rook is noted to have an extremely handsome appearance, with feminine looking features and striking silver hair. The only detail that Rook changed during the creation of his avatar was the colour of his hair. History The child of a detective and a thief, Lucius was trained by both his parents in their disciplines from a young age and displayed exceptional talent in both. Unfortunately, soon after his 15th birthday, Lucius's parents were killed in a plane crash after they risked their lives getting children to safety. After inheriting their estate, Lucius realized that he had no idea what path to take in his life. While going through his fathers belongings, he found the headset for Infinite Dendrogram and correspondence indicating his father had been asked to investigate the game. Lucius decided to start playing himself to find out what to do in his life. Abilities Embryo See: Babylon Jobs Lost Heart(亡八): The high rank job from the Pimp grouping. It had three conditions to achieve this job: having reached level 50 as a Pimp, the sum total stats of all underlings being above a certain point, and at least 1,000,000 lir earned through Pimp work. High Tamer(高位従魔師): The high rank job from the Tamer grouping. Tamer(従魔師): A low rank job. It has high minion capacity. Pimp(女衒): A low rank job. It has high minion capacity. *'Male Temptation'(女衒): A skill that applies the Charm debuff to female humans and monsters. The lower the target's mental resistance, the greater the chance of success. It also has a chance to tame monsters. *'Female Monster Strengthening'(女魔物強化): A skill that increases the ability of female monster subordinates. *'Female Slave Strengthening'(女奴隷強化): A skill that increases the ability of female slave subordinates. *'Influence (Pimp) '(斡旋：【女衒】): A skill that increases the rewards from the work of female subordinates. Enchanter(付与術師): A low rank caster job focusing on using buffs. Since Rook's job is not a caster type, normally he cannot use the spells from this job. However, when using Union Jack, he can use spells to buff himself. Other Skill * Identification(鑑定眼): A skill that allowed the user to see an item's name and stats. At level 1, it can identify any item other than rare and above item. Embryo can't be identified. Rook had gained the Identification skill by working a part time job at a shop. Other Genius: Rook is a genius trained from childhood by his parents to inherit both of their skills. As such, he is a skilled detective, capable of analysing people's thoughts and actions to an uncanny degree and a skilled thief, to the point where he can instruct Elizabeth Altar to evade her guards. Beast Judgement: Rook possesses a natural Beast Judgment skill, which lets him intuit which monster would work best with him. Tamer: Rook owns three tamed monsters, Marilyn, Audrey and Liz. Trivia *Rook chose his name because there was a rook piece on a chessboard nearby when he was creating his avatar. *Rook's grandfather, who was also a detective, changed his name to match that of a certain famous fictional detective. *Due to a traumatic event in his childhood, Rook is deathly afraid of mice. Navigation Category:Masters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Death Period Category:Kingdom of Altar